my heart will go on
by ragi-chan
Summary: the north star the most  enpensive  & "un sinkable' SHIP clamed by the captin alas the ship has sunk into the neopian sea & the passengers r scaterd this is my usul ragina heartly's quest to find her lover but she gets more than that
1. Chapter 1

3 years ago the "north star" crusieship sailed out in to the neopian sea."ahaha" a little female kacheek ran across the hall "not funny" a male blue lupe 3 years older chased the little girl.a tall usul ;compared to their size went out the hall to get some fresh air she had blue eyes,orange hair,and a lovely aqua shaded dress with bits of gazed out into the sea untill a set of hands covered her eyes."maxie cut it out"she giggled."not till i get a ransom" he orange haired usul turned around and kissed her lovers lips he was a yellow usul had yellow spikey hair,blue eyes as clear as the sea,and wore jeans and black shirt that had a skull graphic."ahahaha"the orange haired maiden laughed with her lover untill..."RAGINA LOOK OUT!" max tackled ragina to the ground as a rock pirced her old location."max...whats hapening" she looked at him she was in shock."THE NORTH STAR IS SINKING EVERY 1 TO THE LIFE BOATS"boomed a voice in the crowed as sardines in a cans trying to reach the life boats panic levels rised as the water slowly creeped a final wave hit the ship it was 2 times larger than the ship the poor neopets doomed."shes waking up" ragina opens her looks to her side to find another victium an aisha male greenish hair coat white torn up clothes."w-where am i...who are you" she said weakly."you are in meridell's shore i am lance-" a blue draik guard spoke "THIS IS ALL JUST A DREAM THIS IS ALL FAKE THIS CANT BE!"she screached."calm down miss you are safe"lance said quietly."N-N-NO THIS CANT BE" she shook her tail. white aisha coughed up water & got up slowly he opend his eye slowly a shade of violet sparkles in the sun."please sir be careful"said the red draik that was lance's company."we sould take them to the king" whispered the red draik."rigth"lance wispered"come with us we will tend to your aid"lance usul & the aisha followed them they dident want to but they had no other choice its either die in the wild or go to meridell."sire these are the travlers who where ship wreaked on the beach"lance said then bowed to the & the aisha walked in slowly."ah yes welcome to my court"king skarl said as he bit a turkey leg; the usul & the aisha bow."hey you got names dont ya"the two nodded"well what are you waiting for kadoatie got your tounge"he laughed."my name is oliver kingston i was on the same ship with this usul"the aisha said neeling."i am ragina heartly i was on bord the north star untill it sank & we were shipwreaked on the shore"ragina said timidly."AHAHAHA dont be shy".(raginas pov)that was our first day in meridell oliver got to be a knigth while i was a cleaning lady."hey watch it!" "girl are you mad?" "ahahaha" i laughed as servents yelled & looked at me as if i was mad. i leeped on a table, landed on my feet, & kept runing till i reached the courtyard."ow!" i fell to the floor as a yellow aisha picked up her glasses as she put them on i helped her up."sorry sorry sorry i dident mean to i was looking for my friend &-"."WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! WHY ARE YOU IN SUCH A HURY IS THERE FIRE!" the yellow aisha spoke in a rude tone."no but-" "look next time be more carefull you clutz!"i ran off i never saw her before."oliver oliver! haha"i ran up to oliver."oh hey ragina"he smiled "did you just realize how you bumped into"said a quqgle with lupe ears hat."no no no not really"i said with a blank stare. the quagle & the blumaroo share a laugh "you ran over sir jeran brodere's sister"they laugh out loud i turn to oliver."is that bad?"i ask."yeah...big time hes the king's favorite knigth"he tail frizzes i cant beleve i just knocked down lisha borodere.i walk into the kitchen & do my usual moping when i see her agian "OH FYORA!" i tougth i hid under a table & i cant help but over hear her conversation."that new servant i dont like her she seems strange"lisha said as if we had a grude for years."ahh lisha shes not so bad shes nice but a little clutzy"a red zafara smiled."i feel like where being watched" said the blumaroo with the cape."bah you worry too much boris there is no one here"the quagle said while playing with an orange it fell under the table."dont play with your food moris haha"boris laughed."real funny he said ruching under the table.i gasp as i saw his hand almost grab my tail alas he got the orange i was unditected dear fyora help me."hey you guys the king wants to see you hury its urgent". "on our way" lisha said then everyone got up & abandoned the table."hey"someone said as they touched my tail"cost is clear" "oliver?"i said baffuled as i got out "no im marlene silly hehe"a little kacheek said as she lend me a hand"now hurry up they will be back to see me as soon as they find out skarl dosent need them" she smiled."ok thanks"i said runing off.(marlenes p.o.v)"little girl you are mistaken did you hear wrong"asked the zafara "yes i guess i have terible hearing"i said rubbing my ears."thats ok shortie"moris ruffled my hair.i walked away i had nothing more to say insted i went upstairs i was about to enter the libary but i noticed lisha she seems to be busy i walk out slowly & stand by the door"oliver...what do you see in that girl"she sighed & walked out. i hope she dident notice me i looked out the window."ragina shes thinks they are..."i mummbled out loud."gotcha!" "WAAAAAAAAAAH!" "calm down its me" "ragina you scared the day ligths out of me...ragina be careful"i grab on to her dress."i will dont wory"she replyed peting me."THAT encounter you had it was too close! he almost cougth you you would have been put in the dungen look lisha dosent like you at ALL-" "just for bumping into her?" "NO its bigger then that..." raginas smile decayed."im sorry its that i worry for you i dont want you to die"i said crying & holding on her raggy servent dress."dont cry dont cry marlene dont worry ill be careful"ragina said smileing.


	2. Chapter 2

(raginas p.o.v)"ahh a new day a anoter day to shine"i said as i put on my raggedy patched put im not mistaken today is the day i go to town for groceries but for now time to bug oliver hehehe.i ran but not like yesterday"oliverrrrrr oliverrrrrr!" BAM! i bumped into the wooden wall of the uni stalls "owie"i fell to the floor i heard snikering in the background."holy BOVARD ragina"oliver said as he ran to me."hiiiiiiiii"i said weakly.(olivers p.o.v)"you laughing school girls cant you see she needs help?"i cried out"oh she needs help alrigth"a lupe knigth snikerd.i had no other choice i picked up ragina & took her to the infermery."dam girl your wreakless"i said seting her down on a bed i heard a gasp behind me so i turned around as fast as i can..."you finaly lost it oliver kingston she drove you nuts"i mummbled to my self & left the sick room.(lishasp.o.v)why did i run i tougth as i ran back to the infermery; then when i saw the passed out orange haired usul it hit me,"i cant stand that happy go lucky imbiciel with him"i mumbered."if your looking for your brother hes out side"i truend around fast to see moris."YOU SCARED ME!"moris smired"why are you here in the 1st place?"i lifted his sleve to show blood runing down slowly"training acident"he said lowering gazed on the usul on the bed"man you are obcessed with that servent"he laughed."uh..."the usul was starting to get consioness back;i fled i cant have her on to me.(raginas pov)"wher am i"i asked slowly siting on the bed."the infermery you hit you head"moris told me snikering."not funny it hurt"i felt my head."...where was i sopose to go?"i got lost in tougth."try back to bed"moris laughed so loud i bet the king could hear."ha ha your so funny"i gave him the stink look..."OMG town i gotta pick up stuff"i raned out."that is 1weired usul"moris mubled.i walked around the market with my little basket & cape worn out but cozy untill "STOP THEIF!" i look around fast to see who it was a yellow lupe runing from knigths they are coming on real fast moving is a good idea.i move to the side alas the thief crashed into the fountin & was arested i carryed on my duty.(lishas pov)how could i get the boy with out the girls interfreance,i tougth to myself as soon as a royal gilbert passes by i realized "i could frame her"i no one would suspect me to do that.(raginas pov)as soon as i got back i left my stuff in the kitchen & went to bug i mean talk to oliver he was surouned by a bunch of knigths."FREE FOOD UNDER THAT TREE!"i yelled pointing at a random tree they just laugh as if i was mad."i told you she was a riot"moris laughed "yeah she is" a tall blue lupe said laughing."umm oliver can we hang"i said."not now im busy"he replyed."FINE...FOR THE RECORD THERE WAS FOOD UNDER THAT TREE"i stormed off into the castle as soon as im there "STOP YOU ARE UNDER AREST!" a guard yelled."why me for a bad excuse?"i asked shocked "for juwlery theft"said a royal gilbert she was the guards took me to the dungen i saw the same guy from today in a cell by me."but im inocent!"i pleaed."heh heard that one before"the guard said as he slamed the door."pst pst new girl what you in for"asked the yellow lupe."i was framed"i sobed.(olivers pov)"did you hear that retarted usul got arested" "why she seems...too happy & silly" "she stole lady lilians necklace".are they talking about ragina its afuly calm here i did nothing but worry my head off "hello"i look up to see lisha standing by my bed"greetings" i said geting up."why are you so grey?"she asked "well i suspect my friend was takien to the dungen for stealing its so quiet around here i looked every where her favorite place to play hooky,the cortyard, & the kitchen"i said counting my fingers."awww come on ill buy you a drink mabey that will cheer you up"she said smiling."a drink sounds good"i said but no bevarage is so great that will make me forget that happy go lucky usul dancing & prancing.(raginaspov)"LET ME OUT LET ME OUT"i shaked the gate."heh heh heh"they dont care"the yellow lupe snikered."im reilu low life"he grined."ragina heartly acording to the knigths crazy usul"i replyed."want to get out of here"he wisperd."yes yes i do"i said egarly."but you have to promise to bail me out"he smirked."WHAT NO!"i jumped."then lets both stay here the rest of our lifes"he said laying into his wooden bench of a bed covered in hay."mmm...FINE!"i said."fake a heart attack & then sneek into the kings court & did you say lady lilian that gilbert lost her head years ago'he laughed.(olivers pov)man the court yard is lifeless with out that maniac runing around dancing,signing,&make up stupid excuses like "theres food under that tree"."HEADS UP!"a moris swong hes sword at me i doged"what is wrong with you are you mad?"i yelled geting up from the hay pile."hahaha sorry oliver you looked dead"he laughed."ILL SHOW YOU DEAD"i grabbed my sword & chased him around "careful they arent toys guys"boris laughed lisha & kayla gigled at us i bet we looked like a tom & jerry cartoon."oliver chill it was a joke"a knigth laughed."i almost died!"i cried."your alive arnt you"jeran said."yes sir"i said going to the mess hall.'your friend she was framed"said a small voice behide me.i turned around to see a little kacheek girl i lower to her size."THATS IN SULTIIIIIIING"she cried jumping up & down"oh sorry"i got up."your friend was outside in town when they found out they were gone she wasent up stairs at all"she said my god she was rigth how could she have stolen that loud mouth gilbert's necklace.i tougth as i ran to the kings court"YOUR WELCOME!"she yelled"kigths are so rude somtimes"she walked away. 


	3. Chapter 3

(raginas pov)"now i guess this is it"i mumbled"AHHHHHHH!GRRRRRRAH!"i felt my heart & droped to the floor like a fly.i heard the gaurd run to my cell as fast as ligthning"w-what hapend?"he asked "she had a heart attack reatart"i heard reilu say."HUSH YOUR MOUTH YOU LOWLIFE!"in that time i rember reilus words"have a heart attack but wait untill the coast is clear 2 sneek back into meridell if you are too late you will be trown away like the kings leftovers if you sneek in too early you will be cougth & put into maximum security i advice you wait untill the foot steps are gone then you make your move" "the best way to sneek in is trough meridell swears no one ever looks there the knigths or gards wont find you then creep like shadow usul into the kings court dont make a sece i know & you know your good at that"the gaurd with the help of another carried me "easy does it" 1 of them said as they swung me & trew me into the garbage i heard them walk away i waited 10 minutes i cant get cougth its a 1 chance thing.i quietly got down & slid into meridell underground"i hope i dont get lost"i mumbled you see meridell undergrounds is yeah the seawer but its also like a maze if i get lost i could get discovered by a squiere as i rember when oliver was one he had to do it **Blech** im not a squier & im doing this.i lifted my dress & slowly walked to what i beleve was the castle._splash,splash,splash_ "foot steps"i tougth to my self"oh no a squier"i ran as fast as i could"a dead end drat"i saw a large block i quickly hid behind it."ugh i hate being a squier"a black wocky cried"well no clogs here"_.splash splash splash._i heard a door open but it dident slam close mabey this is my chance i better not blow it.i ran as fast as i could to the gate & waited for the coast to be one was around so i climbed up & closed the door."ewwww i smell like dung"i whimperd.i opened the door sligthly...no guards.i tip toed to the 1st floor here i have a feeling ill mess up due to the fact most of the knigths are lupes & they have a strong sence of smell...im doomed even if i get to the king he wont belevie me not 1 bit but luck has been on my side so far.i ran as fast as i could to the kings court untill i saw a torso with meridell's logo "dont hurt me"i flinched."ragina is that you"i open my eyes to see oliver."oliver what are you doing?"i asked puzzled while blinking twice."trying to tell the king you were framed UGH! you smell horible"he covered his nose."well its my new perfume called eu de clog duty! now come on"i said pulling his arm & opening the door the minute the gards saw my they pointed their swords at my face."uhhh im inocent"i said ."my sire ragina had nothing to do with the theft of lady lilians necklace i have eveidence too"oliver said boldly"go on"the king said."well as you would think like every1 shes too busy buging me to steal a necklace"he continued"this usul was no where in the 2nd floor she was in the 1st the whole time she was in the infermery half the morning i saw her leave for the town 2 hours later & she when she came back she came to bother me" "how do you know"the king scrached his head."well i took her to the infermery due to yesterdays incident then she ran off i saw her & she always comes to bug me she even told the knigths there was food under a tree!"he said"HAHAHAHA! ok i belve you she would say that"the king leave as the door closed i was shocked,olivers smart!"i owe you big!"i laughed."how about you buy me a negg then where even"he grined & walked away.i went to bail out the lupe that helped me escape but he was ..gone like the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

(lishas pov)oliver seemed happy today has he forgoten her yet?no! i just saw that low life sweeping in the hallway.i have to make my move while hes in a good mood.(raginas pov)"oliiiiiiiiiverrrrrrrr entertain me im bored"i said poking the aisha."ragina in tired...please"he closed his eyes "pff spoil sport"i walked away.(olivers pov)i felt some1 lie in the ground next to me"ragina no go away"i said weary."oh really"i opend my eyes to see lisha."no no not you, you could stay" i pleaded."not planing to im going out for lunch want to join me on a picnic?"she could say no to that smile."sure"i smiled geting up we left the castle together.(raginas pov)"waaaaaaaah my buging buddie is gone"."ragina its ok you have me"marlene smiled."but you are booooooooring"i cried."oooh i could go threw olivers stuff." "isnt that rude the guy saved your life"marlene face palmed"mabey i could go threw lishas stuff insted"i smirked."ragina no!"marlene yelled."relax its olivers stuff im going threw" i said as i dug deep into his drawer."hmm this is intresting"i said looking at a pice of paper.

my dear lisha ever since i saw you i fell in love

with your hair, your eyes, & your smile.i love you

more than myself or anyone in neopia i wish to

date you but alas i fear your brother migth do somthing

to prevent that. i wish you my heart & my smile along with it.

"awww oliver likes lisha"i sighed."ragina careful someone migth hear you"marlene wispered.i tuck the note into my shirt & hurry out.(olivers pov) when i came back i saw ragina in the cort yard singing"when you leave my colors turn to grey" "no no they dont your still singing & dancing as when i left"i crossed my arms."no i was like this waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"she slouched.i then noticed the paper in her pocket i snatch it out"where did u get this"i demadened."your room" "WHAT YOU WENT IN MY ROOM I RESPECT YOUR STUFF & YOU GO TROUGH MY THINGS WHATS WRONG WITH YOU WHERE IS YOU MORALITY!"i spazzed gathered around us."WHAT YOU NOSEY BLUMAROOS!"i snaped & boris covered his nose.i ran as far as i could from the crowed i got my things & ran off i never wish to return.(ragina pov)dear god what have i done i made the only friend i have here run away i feel so bad if my tears could bring him back they wont but i wish.i went by the stairs & sat by them crying my eyes off i looked rather odd i bet but i just...want my best friend back.


	5. Chapter 5

(raginas pov)i havent seen oliver since last nigth i have a feeling today isent a good day for me...i got up from my bed slowly then got dressed up & walked to the court yard i aproched a group of knigths"hey you guys have you seen oliver?"i asked."no we havent seen that guy since last nigth"one of of them reply,oh dear could he have...no.i run around the castle looking for oliver them BAM!"owww sorry" i bumped into some1 agian"watch where your going!huh YOU YOU MADE HIM RUN AWAY"lisha scolded me."eppp i dident mean to all i did was-"i cried "shouldent you be doing your chores be gone now"she yelled.i sigehd & went back into the kitchen to sweep from the corner of my eye i see a yellow lupe squire scrubing the floor i walk up to him to ask why was he cleaning."excuse me but why are you-" "hi criminal"he laughed "huh"when i get a good look at him"OMG reilu what hapennd to you?"i asked."my brother bailed me out & helped me be a squire he thinks this will set me strigth"he said scrubbing."but what did you do?"i asked."i kinda took every1s armor & but it in the middle of the court & every woman in the kingdom & the castle wanted a show so yeah that was for the ladies where were you"he asked "looking for oliver before lisha kills me"i said "need help?"he asked."please"i said with puppy eyes."alrigth'he got up."what about you punishment?"i asked."what about it" he ran off."alone agian"i sighed.(reilus pov)i gotta find the pink aisha;teqnicly white but he tured so red when i 1st saw him.i go to the outskirts of the town then i saw a small town;of corse i went in im hungry i want to help ragina but not on an empthy stomic.i went in it was a nice little restarunt i sat down on a stool "hi what would you like to order"an acara waitress asked."turkey leg with a drink"i handed her the menu."ok sir"she with her, ever seen a acara came back with my food & went back to the kitchen.i gobbled up my food fast it looked so good;rosted turkey leg it was a mediem brown color it was jucie mashe potaoes with gravy & corn this is my new favorite yeah then i started looking for oliver i scaned the restarunt mabey hes in here then i saw an aisha with greenish hair & violet him! i ran up to him"sir kingston im here to take you back"i said."i dont want to go back..."i looked up at me then i saw it hes depressed."im sorry but if you dont return ragina could die"i lied."DAM HER! i dont want to go back"he took a sip of his drink."ahh so you are heartbroken"i smirked."w-w-what NO!"he blushed."haha so whos the lass"i asked."lisha borodere..."he looked down."her man your carzy but she has no idea you like her trust me she thinks you & ragina are dating"i laughed."fine ill go back..."he said"i long to see her".i escort oliver out & get on my uni he gets on the back hes we get to meridell after hours of riding that bloody horse."where were you"jeran asked i could tell hes pissed by his eyes."i went to look for oliver"i said pointed at the passed out aisha."GOOD SCOT is he ok"he asked."yeah he needs rest"i said returning to my punishement im not escaping it today.(raginas pov)i put olivers note in an envalope & give it to marlene"here give it to lisha" "NO! ARE YOU MAD?"she yelled"then i guess i will"i got out the door & went up stairs & sliped the note down her door & ran.(lishas pov) "a note from oliver"i blused as i read it i never heard anything so sweet in my entire life i wonder if he returned.i ran to the knigths bunkers & i saw oliver sleeping i nvere saw a cuter guy.i got on his bed & played with his hair."lisha ahhh what are you doing your brother will kill him if he sees you"boris said waving his arms whildly.i get off from his bed...hes rigth.i kissed olivers cheek & left.(raginas pov next day)today feels like a good day no tension or nothing i jump down from my bed & dress up singing.i skip to the court yard"HIIIIII OLIVER"i sang merry."its to early for that ragina dont you have work?" he crossed his arms."...spoil sport"i walked away to the kitchen. & i buped into lisha...agian."oh sorry ragina i dident see you there"she said peing my head. i think shes gone mad."are you alrigth lisha you seem...happy to see me"i said bafulled."well why wouldent i be glad today can you do me a huge favor"she asked in a sing song voice."get out of your way?"i asked."nonono not that give oliver this note"she gave me a pink note it smeels good."aye aye mam"i ran the court yard to give oliver the note.


	6. Chapter 6

(raginas pov)i ran to the court yard as fast as i can i try not to bump into anyone or anything"OLIVER! OLI-KUN!"i pass by the nosiy knigths i heard them wispering somthing but i dont care they are gossops BIG ones."hey olive some1 loves ya"i winked & expression was priceless his whole body turned red. emm pink?"r-r-ragina noooo"he blushed."its from some1 in the libary"i looked & saw lisha i bet becuase he turned red."ragina give the lad air hes losing oxigen"danner laughed."but its funny"i moaned in disapointment."danner is rigth ragina"jeran said."for once in his life"a kigth snikered."HEY!"danner shot out."not our falt"some lazy knigth that was lying on the hay said.i grab olivers hand & drag him away from them. "read the note HEHEHE"laughing & jumping i sang."look ragina i like another & you will be the death of me"he said handing me the note.'its not from me its from lisha"i turned redder.(danners pov)"hey look lover boy's body is red agian"rhoan said poilshing his sword."what do you think she told him"asked the new guy in the hay."shes pregnant"a knigth bursted with laughter."naaa mabey she said i want your bad romance like that song she sings"i laughed out."shhh he migth run away like last time"mumered another knigth."i am not looking for him again"said the new guy.(olivers pov)as i opend the note i felt the fact that i turned red but who wouldent with this:

_"meet me at the training grounds at midnigth"_

"baiiiiiiiii"ragina ran off & thoes snoops mobed me."what was it" "is she pregnant cuz i made a bet" "she loooooooves you" i ran from the mob of sickos & snoops.& went to the libary upstairs...no1 hmmmabey she left.i ran to the kitchen"where is she "i asked the usul that was sweeping."ehh im not sure did you check the li-" "yes i checked the libary"i interupted."im not sure then thats where marlene told me to avoid then there is her room but her brother migth see you hmmmmmmmm"she got lost in her own tougths agian.i leave before she tells me nonscene.(raginas pov)"ragina snap out of it lisha wants to see you"marlene claped in frount of my face "wahhhh meanie dont do that agian"i wined."well lisha wants to see you shes in the libaray" marlene said."but oliver just checked there & she wasent there uhhhhhh..." "SNAP OUT OF IT"marlene did the clap thingie again."wahhh ok ok ok"i ran to the libary. & looked for lisha."lisha sama? hello?"i picked up a random book & open it"lisha? are you in there?" "of corse not im here~"she smiled as she took the book."wahhh you scared me"i wined."im you help me pick out a dress to impress oliver"she asked still smiling...still creepy."sure but he likes anything you wear"i said poking at my curl."hmm yes i see very well carry on~"she sang."you dont need me?"i asked."no no thanks for giving him the note."she ran off.


	7. Chapter 7mature

(olivers pov) i go to the training yard at nigth looking for my fair maiden...shes nowhere in sight so I lay down under a tree & await her presence.I watched the constilaions brigth up the nigth sky untill i doze off under the tree sheilding the stars.(lisha's pov) it was late in the castle i run to meet my lover.i scan the training grounds for him & spot him sleeping under the tree looking like an angel he is at peace so i snuck behinde him & layed with him & touch his ear gently with mine."wah ragina no!"the white aisha snaps."hehehehe oliver your so cute when you wake up sceaming~"i lughed at his red face."oh lisha hello"he turend redder."oliver..."i stared he looked at me."I love you I love you more than anything in the world I love you more than anyone in the kingdom I...want to be your mate"I confessed my love for him i bet im red too but it dosent matter as long as i told came closer & closer soon there was no more spaces between us he was so close i could see his violet eyes planted his warm soft lips on mines & i couldent help but blush at the sigth of my very first kiss i was nervus & touched his hand he deepend the kiss & slid his tounge in my mouth I turned redder as his hand went lower i gasped.i lied down on the ground the soft grass was like a shaggy carpet he took off his armor he looked so handsome in the moon ligth i was about to slide my dress up when "hmm oliver lets go where none can see us"i smile "sure he blushed" him & I go into the uni stalls with oliver i underss with him soon we start making out on the floor he caresses my body with his soft warm hands & I feel his efforts florished as his face turned kissed me & I kissed back one thing lead to another be for i know it he was rubbing his man hood agianst my woman hood I moaned so load i bet teh unis got desturbed but i dident care i was with oliver.(raginas pov)"what do you think they are doing"i asked reilu. "fucking"he smirked.A(olivers pov) I trusted as deeps as i could i could see the expression on lishas face she seemed in pain & in bliss "OOOOH OLIIIIIIVERRRRRR!"she moaned.i pulled out fast."o-o-oliver why did you stop?"she asked "your brother migth hear..."i said dressing up."oliver...can we do this agian"she could say no to her lovely eyes."as you wish my dear"i replyed.


End file.
